


An Artist's Muse

by pfieffer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, artist!eggsy, muse!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/pseuds/pfieffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a budding artists, he sees a stranger one day, and gets a muse. Harry Hart is his muse, and is quite flattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist's Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Silent Knight gift to agenthartwin on tumblr.
> 
> Very small mentions of Merlin indirectly.

Extra money, extra time, it was a good day for Eggsy. It meant he could do something he only recently picked up the hobby of. But it was a good hobby, it wasn’t bad, and sometimes he got money for it. Sometimes. He was still working on how to get the most bang for his buck. But it wasn’t easy. Today was a good day though, he could by new charcoals.

And that he did, new compressed charcoals, willow, and a charcoal pencil. He needed the materials. So he walked to the art store, where he took three lessons before he decided to do things his own way. The teacher was impressed by his talent anyways. He greeted Dagonet, the owner of the shop, and made his way to the supplies. This store was his favorite, and he would have applied for a job here, but his record stopped him. He knew it wouldn’t get him hired in a place like this, so he grabbed the supplies and gave a smile to Dagonet as he purchased them.

Then it was off to the park. He decided to go to more central London, he could get better pictures that way, not to mention there was more to draw. More interesting people, not that his normal neighborhood wasn’t interesting. But he wanting something more. He wanted to show something different than what he saw every day.

So he made himself a place on one of the benches, looking around, just doodling absent minded lines with his charcoal so the ends were more pointed rather than flat. He looked up every once in a while, and saw a man, well two men actually. But one man caught his attention. He was in a navy suit, a suit that fit him like a glove, and had perfectly coiffed hair, unlike the bald man next to him.

Then the man smiled.

Eggsy was taken. Unbeknownst to him, Eggsy had found a man he wanted to draw, more than just the other posh people in the park. His idea of focusing on brands on these people as opposed to the brands focused on his neighborhood went right out of his mind. He only wanted to focus on this man. The London Businessman. No a mentor.

Eggsy took to drawing immediately. He had to capture that smile before it faded, before he couldn’t remember it. So he drew. It was a rough sketch but he’d get better ones, he hoped he’d get better ones. He snapped a picture with his phone too, just in case.

Soon the man was gone, but Eggsy couldn’t get him out of his mind.

~k~

            The next day Eggsy went to the park, this time the man was alone, and Eggsy drew more than one picture. When he left, Eggsy followed. He was used to trailing guys, he was good at being sneaky too. He just needed to know where the man worked, or possibly frequented during the day. He had to see the man more often. Eggsy didn’t get much time to himself. But he was making it. He was making time because he was inspired, this stranger who was older than him, was certainly something.

            Eggsy watched Disney movies with his sister, he knew this wasn’t love at first sight, more like infatuation.

~k~

            Eggsy wasn’t able to draw him every day, or find him every day. But he continued on throughout the rest of the year. He got the man in coats, in scarfs, in pants, but always dressed like he was ready for something. Always dressed in clothes that fit him properly. Always dressed, Eggsy had fun picturing what he looked like beneath. But those images would always stay in his mind.

            He had gone to the art shop, he was getting prints of his drawings. Dagonet gave him a wink and said, “I think these might be the ones, Eggsy.”

            “Eggsy grinned, wish me luck, guv. I’m presentin’ them ta a gallery owner who was lookin’ for fresh talent today.”

            Dagonet smiled, “Let me know if you get in, I’ve seen you working on them for over a year now, I want to see them how you intended them.”

~k~

            Eggsy was terrified at the gallery opening. The owner said it didn’t matter what he wore, he was the artist, but Eggsy cared. Perhaps it was because the man he drew for days on end always looked so nice, and the nicest things he had weren’t even that nice. He slipped on black jeans, and a yellow jacket, a hat was placed on his head, along with his favorite pair of trainers. He looked at himself in the mirror, they’d have to deal with it. The posh people at this gallery were going to see a street artist, who once did graffiti for a living.

            The gallery had quite a few people all making quiet remarks about the drawings. He saw red stickers by some, and the owner of the gallery told him that meant people had purchased them. Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief knowing that these were just prints and not the originals.

            The originals were all on shitty sketch paper, because that was all he could afford. The only original in the place, was the sketch that started it all. Eggsy walked through looking at his own work, no one seemed to notice him, which he didn’t mind at all. He really didn’t care to explain his story in person, it was all in the brochure people got, as well as explanations of the drawings near them.

            There weren’t just pictures either, there were also some of the photographs he took. And they weren’t all just of the man. Eggsy took care to draw the park too. Some of them even had the man’s friend in them. But it was all about the man. There was attention to detail, some drawings were like photographs, and some were just drawings. Eggsy was proud of them all.

            The first photograph was at the very back of the gallery. Eggsy finally made it there and looked at it. Then he heard a voice that sounded like the pouring of a fine brandy. It sounded like a voice that belonged in the Royal family, “I wonder where this Gary found this subject.”

            Eggsy turned and he found himself looking in those smiling eyes, he found himself face to face with his muse. His cheeks turned red, this was embarrassing. But then again he should have realized the man would have been here. He was posh, and rich, and did this kind of socialite stuff.

            “It’s Eggsy actually. The artist, his name is Eggsy.”

            His muse nodded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Eggsy.”

            Eggsy froze, he blinked twice, “I didn’t tell you my name.”

            “I’m quite good at deduction. Tell me, when was this one done?” He motioned to the drawing in front of him, “Am I right to assume it has much importance to you, it’s the only non-print here.”

            Eggsy gulped, “Em… yeah, it’s only cause this was the first one. Ya see, I was just at the park and I saw you, and whatever idea I had that day, well you were better.”

            The man smiled, “May I buy this?”

            Eggsy nodded, “Em, this is real embarrassin’ but what’s your name, I figure since I’ve been drawin’ you for a while now I should know that. It’ll make this all seem a little less creepy.”

            “My name is Harry Hart.”

            Sometimes names did not fit people that was not the case for Harry Hart. The more Eggsy got a close up look of his muse, of Harry, the more he wanted to draw those more scandalous images in his mind. But he held off, “Thanks for not bein’ offended by all this.”

            “No, my boy, I couldn’t be. It’s rather flattering, and if I do say, the bald man in a few of this is right mad that he’s not in more.” Eggsy laughed at the comment. “Would you care for a drink Eggsy, I’d like to get to know you, this pamphlet is largely wrong, since you’re name isn’t even right.”

            He grinned, “Yes Harry.”


End file.
